


religion

by ignitesthestars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: He’s never been all that religious, but Jedha’s weak sun threads light through this stranger’s sandy hair, catches on the corner of an open-mouthed grin, and he starts to reconsider. His eyes are bright blue, and seem to slice through Bodhi when he straightens.





	religion

Jedi aren't an unusual sight on Jedha by any means, but something draws Bodhi to the stranger anyway.

Maybe it's because he doesn't look like any Jedi he's ever seen before. No mysterious robes or half-smiles, no creepy gravitas (Bodhi is easily creeped out). He’s playing tag with a bunch of far younger kids and cheating outrageously - jumping too high over outstretched arms, flipping out of the way, pulling them back with an invisible force.

The Force, Bodhi supposes. He’s never been all that religious, but Jedha’s weak sun threads light through this stranger’s sandy hair, catches on the corner of an open-mouthed grin, and he starts to reconsider. His eyes are bright blue, and seem to slice through Bodhi when he straightens. 

“Sorry!” Despite the laughter caught in his voice, the stranger seems sincere. He’s younger than Bodhi, although not by much. “Did you need to get through here? Didn’t mean to get in your way.”

“Ignore Bodhi!” One of the snotty little kids wipes her nose on the back of her sleeve. “He’s just a regular old stick in the mud.”

“Just because I won’t let you fly a shuttle of _very important cargo_ doesn’t make me a stick in the mud, Lirik,” Bodhi snaps back. The kid sticks her tongue out, and he feels his chances of making a good impression very quickly swirling down the drain. 

Except--

“You’re a pilot?” The stranger tilts his head curiously, and Bodhi has to cough to cover the way his breath hitches. _Get it together, man_.

“Only cargo. Jedha - uh, the moon’s not really set up well, agriculturally speaking. Good for growing crystal, not much else. I take the kyber out, bring produce in. Nothing fancy.”

“I dunno, making sure people can eat sounds pretty important to me. More than what I do, anyway.”

He stares. The stranger blinks back, apparently not understanding how absurd what he just said is, so Bodhi decides to enlighten him.

“You’re a Jedi.”

“Wh - oh.” He rubs the back of his neck. The brightness dims a bit, but it doesn’t help Bodhi feel less star struck. “Nah, not really. It’s complicated. But I’m just Luke.”

And Jedha might be a frozen rock orbiting an insignificant Mid-Rim planet, but it’s a _very religious_ frozen rock. Guardians and Jedi don’t always see eye to eye when it comes to worship, but any Force-related news tends to be a big deal in NiJedha. 

So Bodhi knows the name Luke, knows how that name intersects with the drama of one of the Order’s most powerful Jedi breaking away to start a family with a prominent politician. That’s the sort of thing that rocks a galaxy, especially when the kids of that family had turned out to be Force-sensitive, and not turned over to the Order.

Bodhi swipes a hand over his forehead, trying to figure out the right thing to say. “Uh,” he tries, before thrusting his hand out. “I’m just Bodhi.”

The kid who had heckled him before makes a retching sound and gathers her gaggle of friends off to find ‘something more interesting than two adults making goo goo eyes at each other’. Bodhi chokes, tucking his hand back, but the stranger - Luke - is already reaching out to grab it.

“Nice to meet you, Bodhi.”

His palms are calloused. That's surprising, for some reason.

-

Luke came to Jedha alone. He doesn't say the words ‘trying to find myself’, but Bodhi can feel it in the heated slide of lips against his, the too-eager click of teeth.

He hadn't invited the guy to his shuttle for this express purpose, but the door had hissed shut behind them, artificial warmth chasing the dusty chill out of his bones and Luke giving him a questioning look of such want that Bodhi can only nod in response.

It doesn’t make sense, he thinks dizzily, dragging trembling fingers through that sandy hair. He doesn’t do this, and Luke certainly has no reason to do this with _him_ , but then teeth are scraping over his throat and his thoughts scatter in a thousand different directions.

“You believed me,” Luke answers the unspoken question, hot air puffing over wet skin.

“Are you - are you reading my mind right now?”

A laugh. “No, I just--” His hands wander around the hem of Bodhi’s shirt, nervously tweaking the material. “Had a hunch?”

One of Bodhi’s hands slips out of his hair. Cups his jaw, slides a thumb over the jut of his cheekbone. “Why don’t people believe you?”

They could be kissing right now, but there’s an unbearable sort of curiosity nibbling at the corner of his mind. He’s tucked between the wall of his shuttle and the hard press of Luke’s body and while that’s certainly its own distraction, he can’t help but indulge in running his mouth. Luke doesn’t seem to mind, flashing a quick smile.

“It never seems to be enough,” he says. “Just being Luke.”

That doesn’t make any sense, because Bodhi can’t imagine anyone looking at this man and thinking _not enough_ , but that seems a little intimate to tell someone you only met an hour ago.

So he kisses him again instead, soft and slow and sweet. 

He thinks Luke probably gets it. 


End file.
